A Heart To Mend
by DietJutsu
Summary: Sequel to Alien Love Kat's left Dib broken, Dib's left Zim destroyed. Can Dib ever find himself how he used to be?
1. Remembrance

_ A Heart To Mend_ sequel to _Alien Love _

Ok, SOOOO sorry it's taken so long for me to get this sequel to _Alien Love_ started, but I had other fics I was working on and it took me a while to get this chapter figured out. I warn you it's a bit short, but it just basically reflects on what happened where _Alien Love_ left off. Hope you enjoy!

-----

_My life has never been the same…no one knows me, the _real_ me, they don't…remember…who I am, what I like, what I've _done._ But I guess I shouldn't be complaining, I suppose I should be taking this chance at happiness while I can, but it's hopeless without…_

…_Her._

_-----_

Chapter One- Remembrance

-----

"Z-Zim!?" Dib stuttered, taken aback once again at the surprise of there being no true Kat. "I-I, y-you…" He scooted away from the green alien, wiping his lips fiercely. "You _kissed me_!" He screamed, stopping only once he reached a wall.

Zim laughed, the rest of his body materializing slowly into his true form, the last remnants of Kat disappearing forever. "That is right you brainless human. I had Kat give you the most intimate, loving thing a human can give, and with that _kiss, _so you call it, I have brought you down to your knees!" His laugh rang through the room at a piercing volume, Dib cringing at the sound.

"N-no…" He muttered incoherently, his eyes jammed shut as he fought the inevitable tears. "No."

"YES! You pitiful, useless human!" Zim cried, a smile, so wide Gir was sure he could wedge a watermelon through it, spread across his face. "You were, am, and always _will be_ **_worthless_** to Kat…and nothing more but a bump in the road for the all-mighty ZIM!" The green alien's laughter bounced off the walls, penetrating Dibs shields and piercing his ears.

Dib's mouth opened in effort to snap back, but instead of words he let out a heart-stopping, gut-wrenching scream. His eyes turned to slits as he jumped from his crouch, charging at Zim for all he was worth. Within a second he had ran into the alien, knocking and pinning him to the ground. "You _LAIR_!" He screamed, raising his fist, his eyes flooded with malice. "I'll kill you!" He hissed, his fist coming down full force on Zim's left cheek.

Zim's head slammed into the ground, his body rigged and unmoving. 'What is…happening?' He thought, his mind racing yet his body frozen.

Dib rose his fist again, slamming it hard into the already bruising part of the Irkin's face. "You liar! _LIAR_! I hate you! I _hate you_!" His fist rose continually, following the same routine it had before, over and over, time after time, punch after punch.

Five minutes later Dib looked down to Zim, sweat dripping down his face as he greedily took in the putrid air. Zim lay there, beneath him, his face pounded into the ground, green blood oozing out of the many cuts across it. "Z-Zim?" Dib stuttered, the realization of what he had just done falling on him like a bag of bricks. "Zim? Say something! Zim!" He reached down and grabbed the alien's shirt, shaking him rapidly, his head being thrown around like that of a rag dog.

But it was no use, Zim was knocked out cold…or worse.

Dib let go of Zim quickly, the limp body dropping to the floor with a sicking thud. "What…w-what have I done?" He mumbled, his words slurring in a drunken manor. He looked to his hands, terrified, green ooze dripping from them to the floor. "I…I killed him…_killed Zim_!" Dib screamed, turning and running as fast as he could away from the body on the floor. 'What have I done? What have I _done_!?' He screamed inside his head, the refreshing wind against his face barely being noticed.

-----

_The rest is just a blur, a dark abyss of ships and tears. All I know is that one moment I was running for my life and the next I was in my bed, Gaz by my side comforting me, Dad in his lab working on a way to see what I had seen, to know what I knew. I suppose he'll _never_ stop being a scientist._

_And now, here I am, in high school, my junior year, my unusual hair with my usual glasses, my unusual coat with my usual clothes, my unusual ways with my unusually right-sized head…never really thought I'd grow into it so-to-speak._

_The bell just rung, I better get going, Mr. Bitters will be angry if I miss first period math again, I've already missed it three times this semester. But it is so hard to think about math when you have one incident, one that was so damaging that you can't stop thinking about it for six years running through your mind. _

"Suddenly, math doesn't really seem to have a point."


	2. Cold Shoulder

Umm, yeah, I have no room to even try and bring up excuses for letting this story sit for so long. Well, I am back now and I am updating! So, let's just be thankful for that, eh? Please don't kill me. 3

--

Chapter Two - Cold Shoulder

"Alright class, take out your text books and turn to page 456. Now, you all know this theorem, so let's move on." There were small grunts and moans as Mr. Bitters, junior class math teacher, began the days lesson. Out of all the students some took their notes reluctantly, some took them with ease, and some took them with a smile while others with disdain, but one student didn't take notes at all.

"Mr. Membrane, is there something wrong?"

"No."

"You are not taking notes."

"I don't need to."

"Then tell me, what is the answer to--"

"34.89. Or would you like the square root version?"

Mr. Bitters stared at his student with a blank expression, not wanting to admit defeat. He let out a soft breath and turned back to the board, "Very well, let us continue."

Zita turned around to face the student behind her. "Jeez Dib, how do you do that? It would have taken me, like, five minutes to have got that answer."

Dib shrugged, his long black hair shrugging with him. "I don't know, I'm just good with math I guess."

Zita smiled, laughing lightly. "Yeah, no duh." She turned back around in her seat and began to scribble something onto her notebook paper. A minute later she slid a piece of folded paper onto Dib's desk. She turned to him and gave him a subtle wink before going back to her notes.

Roughly forty minutes later the bell rang to end first period and everyone stood, putting their belongings into their backpacks, purses, or arms, only to walk into the cluster of teenagers in the hallway. Two students were not as eager as the others to escape.

"So Dib, what d'ya think?" Zita, now tall and skinny, beautifully formed in figure and features, asked, her pink hair no longer spiked above her head but left to flow, strait and wistfully around her shoulders.

Dib gave her a blank stare through his glasses. "I think you know very well what I think." He told her coldly.

Zita sighed and stepped in front of him as he tried to leave. "Come on, Dib! You've denied every invitation to every party I've held since freshman year. You know how awesome they are, I _know _you've heard everyone else talking about them."

"Just because I've heard them talking about it doesn't mean I've listened."

"Dib, come _on_! You've _got_ to loosen up and get out a bit more! I don't know what happened that one year in elementary school but, since then, you've just…I dunno…you've just…"

"Changed?"

"Yeah! And all I want to know is…why?" Zita lifted a soft hand and placed it on Dib's shoulder. "What happened all those years ago?"

Dib looked down to the girl who used to torment him with a stare that, with all it's nothingness held a bit of resentment, resentment…and fear. "And why do you want to know?"

The pink haired teenager smiled warmly. "Because Dib," she squeezed his shoulder, "I care about you."

Something in Dib's gaze snapped as he quickly walked away, his shoulder tearing from Zita's grasp harshly. "Well _don't_."

Friday, three days after the _incident,_ the ending bell rang for first period and the hustle began. Zita stood up slowly and gathered her things, pounding her books on her desk before hefting them into her arms. She looked back to Dib, watching him discretely as he packed his things into his small black bag. "Um…Dib?" She asked without turning around.

Dib rose his eyes slowly to look at the girl whom had kept quiet for the past two days. "Yes, Zita?" He asked, his voice not as cold as usual. Perhaps he felt sorry?

"I was wondering…just 'cause…are you going to come to my party tonight?" She shuffled uncomfortably as she turned to face him.

Dib shouldered his bag and began walking towards the hall. "Nope." Perhaps he didn't.

Zita sighed as she slowly followed him out into the chaos.


	3. Party Pooper

Back again and hoping to stay now that summer is on it's last legs. Let's begin!

Check for updates on my stories at http : / dietjutsu . livejournal . com / (Minus the spaces.)

And sorry if I have a lot of spelling errors, I don't have Word or any other decent program on this computer yet so I am stuck with WordPad. But I won't let that stop me! (But I am a dreadfully horrible speller!) So sorry in advance!

--

"Come on, Dib! At least _try_ it! Just once!" A girl, roughly sixteen years old, grunted as she pulled her brother along the deserted, darkened streets. Her purple hair fell around her face while the back was short and spiked. Her eyes, golden and almost perminently glued into a glare, looked to the house only a few feet away.

"Gaz, I told you, I don't want to go!" Dib screamed, struggling to free himself from his sisters grasp. "These parties are idiotic and rediculous! All they do is dance and drink and they aren't even of drinking age! I am _not_ going to be a part of this...this...asinine behavior!"

"You sound just like an old man who never adjusts to change, you idiot. You need to get out and have some fun. After the incident with Kat and Zim you've hardly ever left the house unless you've had to. I realize how horrifying those events were but, if you're still able to stand on your two feet and breath, I think you're fine. You're strong Dib, you always have been, and even if you are smarter and less annoying now, I would never have thought you to have been broken by any of this. Think about your past and draw strength from it, don't sit in the corner and cower."

Dib stared at his sister, eyes stretched wide. When she was done he looked to the ground, clenching his fists. He knew she was right and he knew that he would have to face everything sooner or later but he didn't want to. When he had found out that Kat was nothing but another ploy by Zim he had felt like his heart had been ripped out and burned. He loved her, more than anyone would ever know. She was the one person to believe in him, to not critisize him, to take his every word and smile, knowing nothing he said was a lie or crazy. But she was only another game, something Zim had used to bring Dib to his knees. Zim had come close, so very close to defeating him, it was horrid to even think about.

Now people were asking him to open up again, to let them see his wounded heart, his broken back, his stained hands. They were asking, _begging_ him to trust them, to let them take what they wanted and believe that they wouldn't destroy it. He had done it once, and the few that knew were pushing him to be the target while the onces that didn't were begging to be the destroyers. Dib wouldn't let it happen again. Like a child when they touch something burning they learn to fear the color red, Dib had learned to fear love and all it's company.

They wouldn't take him this time, his heart wouldn't have it.

--

No matter how much he avoided, no matter how much he hid, no matter how much he dodged, she _always _seemed to find him. He would slide into a corner or find a comfortable spot on the couch, and there she would be, moments later, probing his with her loud chit-chat. He even dared to leave, to go outside and run far away, but before he could even come close to the door she would grab his arm or step in front of him or shove a drink into his stomach just to stop his departure.

Zita...how he was dreading that woman.

Dib couldn't believe Gaz had got him here. Perhaps he was week and just wasn't paying attention as she pulled him the few remaining feet to the house, but once the noise of a party stung his ears he had awoken back to reality and too late, much too late, he began to struggle, but he was pushed inside, his sinister sister walking away, smiling to her poor brother.

It had been an hour, or was it two, or three? He looked to the ground angrily, as though it was all its fault, and then looked to his watch. One hour, that was all it had been. Ugh! This was miserable! How was he too be doing what he did every night if he was stuck at this dreaded party with these dreadful people and the dreadfully un-appitizing food? It was a nightmare! And, to make it all the more horrifying, a certain _someone_ persisted upon bothering him, making everything all the worse.

"Oh Dib! Dib, come over here!" Speaking of...

Dib rose his slitted eyes to look to the pink headed and, obviously tipsy, young woman. After a few seconds of a stare down he sighed, knowing she wouldn't be affected, and walked over to the girl and her pals. "Yes, Zita? What is it now?"

"Dib! I would like you to meet some of my friends!" Zita explained, overly happy and excited.

"Nice...to meet you all." The young man groaned, looking away to the door, wondering if escape would be easier now.

"Oh, he is a cutie!" One girl giggled, looking away blushing.

"You really picked a cute one to go after, Zita dear!"

"Oh girls, girls, stop!"

As the giggling group went on Dib sighed and shook his head. He doubted this to mean anything, especially since the girls were borderline drunk, but even so, if it did mean something, he didn't care in the least. Relationships, feelings, love, it was all so over rated.

Not even a minute later the girls walked off talking about something to do with a couch, a blanket, and perhaps another drink. Dib sighed and shook his head. Whatever it took, whatever method he had to meet, he would leave right this instant.

Even if it broke poor Zita's heart.


	4. In the Shadows

Chapter Four, and it was done on the first day of Government class. Tells ya how much I like school, huh? Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy!

Oh, and a warning, this chapter is very small, very short, but it's supposed to be.

--

It was hard.

Difficult, destroying, dastardly, whatever you wanted to describe it as he would settle on hard.

With everything he had gone through in the past years, all he had to put up with, all the insanity he had to go through, this was where he ended up? Ridiculous! He had had everything the way he wanted, all perfect, and then the unthinkable happened, He lost it.

All.

Everything. Sure he lost all his equipment, all his technology, his fighting machines, but all that could be rebuilt in time. The worst would take years, possibly even a life time, to regain. Will, strength, feelings, power. These were only a few of the things he lost and a few of the things he needed to regain.

The next few years were painful, disgraceful, but he endured. He struggled to regain strength, to regain the power he had lost. He was abandoned, after all, everything he had once had, had once been given, was no longer there. To get back to the way things were he would have to await in the shadows, await until the right time came and then take what he wanted. Take it, and never give it back. Pity the poor soul he took it from, for they would never know the reason for the darkness that would envelope them, eat them alive. Death, what a graceful thing.

Now, it was time. Time to take back what was taken and give what was given. And oh how he would give, he would make sure to be generous and give back more than he had taken.

Red and black would paint that night.

Time. The worst enemy.

And the best friend.

The hand of justice.

When revenge would begin.

Time.

Oh, it was time.

"Are you ready, Dib?

Because I'm coming."


	5. Vacant Surprises

Ok, back again with chapter five! If you like my No Love, No Trust, No Option then you should hold out a little longer! I have the layout and main ideas down and just have to take the time to mesh it all together!

To keep up with my updates check out my LiveJournal page, the only thing I use it for is my updates on FanFiction/

http : / / dietjutsu . livejournal . com / (Minus the spaces.)

--

It was Monday, and while Monday was bad enough in itself this one was far worse than the ordinary. Everyone was talking about Zita's most previous party and Dib was listening!

Oh how it was driving him insane! It was absolutly ludicris for him to even consider listening to this pointless chatter but, what was even more crazy, was the fact that he actually felt _happy_ about being there. I guess, _maybe_, he was getting that feeling of belonging he was deprived of all his life, but still, he was fine with his secluded self! He was _happy_ with being alone, being apart from everyone else. It was most fitting for him! He was content, he was happy, he was fine.

Wasn't he?

He shook his head. He was dragged there, he wasn't there by choice or for fun. He was kept against his will until he was able to escape. There was nothing _fun_ or _exciting _about it. Right? RIGHT?

With one swift motion his forehead was on the desk in front of him, which wobbled precariously in protest. He _had_to get this damned party out if his mind. Aside from the occasional Zita stopping his first few escapes and her and her friends drunkenly bombarding him, nothing had happened for him at that party. So, again, the question arose.

Why was he so happy to have been there?

Well, while it was a great subject to be pursing the bell had rung, the last few students had scuttled into class, and Mr. Bitters began his numbers lecture of the day so he would have to push it aside. His mind could use the rest and his body the work. So he settled in, rose his hand, and began the first correction of the day.

--

It was over, and when Zita approached him he knew all Hell was laughing in his general direction. He picked up his few things, closed his eyes, and tried to pretend he hand;t noticed her walking his way.

"Dib! Wait up, I need to talk to you!" No surprise he had failed.

With a moan of irritants he turned around, not even trying to plaster on a smile. "What is it?" He asked, outright annoyed.

"Um, well, I was just wanting to thank you for coming Friday." She hesitated at his tone to continue. "I...I was wonder if...well..."

He rolled his eyes. "If what, Zita? I'm not exactly expecting to go to another one."

She shook her head. "No, that wasn't what I was going to ask. I was actually going to ask if you would...um...well..."

The warning bell interrupted. "Sorry Zita I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." Leaving the ever-so-icy impression he left, Zita standing in class frozen. She clenched her fists and kicked a desk, quickly apologizing to Mr. Biters as she rushed out to her next class.

--

Later that night someone called, Gaz answered, said a few 'Yes's' and 'No's', and hung up. Dib watched suspiciously as she walked down the hall past his room. No one ever called for her, or for him, they were always business calls for Dad, and even at that she always immediately transferred the call. Something was fishy.

He shrugged it off and went back to work on his computer, adjusting his glasses accordingly. A few minutes later Gaz appeared, leaning on his door trim. "Hey, what ya up to?" She asked, arms crossed over her semi-flat chest.

"Nothing really. Someone just moved in to a house that had laid vacant for some time, I'm just checking it out." He explained.

She nodded, walking in and sitting on his bed. "You suspect it's Him?"

He sighed. "Why do you always think--"

"You know I'm right, dim-wit, so go on, explain, I'm all ears."

With a sigh the genius went on. "This house about half way across town has been vacant and decaying for roughly a century. No one goes around it because it's _haunted_." Gaz laughed, but stopped, allowing him to continue. "So suddenly, someone moves in. Sure, that alone has nothing to convince me of anything, but there is also the fact that it is half way across town and that no one has come out since it was inhabited." He sighed, viewing pictures and files on his computer. "There have been reports of screaming, buzzing, and hissing, as well as supposed sightings of something _green_ drifting through the halls." He looked to his sister. "Convinced yet?"

Gaz stood and nodded. "Alright, well, you have me convinced, but still, there's nothing you could do."

"Of course there's something I could do, I just have to give it time, he doesn't even realize I know yet."

She sighed as she walked to the door. "Maybe he does, but he's just waiting for you to make the first move."

He nodded. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Gaz walked out into the hall but popped her head in for one last thing. "Oh, and by the way.

"You have a date this Friday night."

And with that, a perfect Monday was ended.


	6. Deceiving the Careless

***EDIT-I HAVE TAKEN CHAPTER SEVEN [WHICH WAS A CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER SIX] TO CHAPTER SIX. THEY WERE NEVERMENT TO BE TWO SEPERATE CHAPTERS BUT WERE UPDATED AT DIFFERENT TIMES. SO ENJOY THE FULL CHAPTER SIX.**

Back again and ready to roll! And now that I am finally stepping into the dangerously hot part of this story I look forward to updating more often! Well, let's hope!

Oh, and if you hearing screaming and yelling and see a green figure floating through the halls of a deserted house, run and find the closest Paranormal Investigator. Do NOT enter alone. Never alone.

To keep up with my updates check out my LiveJournal page, the only thing I use it for is my updates on

http : / / dietjutsu . livejournal . com / (Minus the spaces.)

--

"WHAT?" The teenage boy yelled, jumping from his comfortable seat. "Gaz! What did you do?"

His sister shrugged meekly, purple hair rolling in waves over her shoulders. "I merely set you up on a fun-filled afternoon with someone who could use your expertise in the world, that's all. A date was just a... play on words, if you will." She explained.

Dib let out a sigh of relief as he sank back into his chair. "Ok, good." He mumbled, moving his hair from his sweaty face. "Who is it and what am I talking about?"

"They said something about the 'eyeball' or something. I'm sure you know what it means, right?"

"Of course I do!" He seethed, a burst of annoyance randomly striking him. "S-sorry."

"Eh, it's alright. Anyway, no need to get so...eager over the situation." She told him, a smirk playing on her lips. "You will need to dress nice too, and you'll be meeting at Groinkie's Place."

"Groinkie's Place?" Dib asked, eyebrow rising. "But it's so expensive! I can't afford it with what money dad gives us weekly and I'm not going to ask him for more."

"Just tell him you're going on a date, then he'll INSIST upon giving you money. I mean, hell, you could even treat yourself to a MOVIE, or buy yourself something SWEET from the candy store downtown." There was a way in which she was saying this that made Dib feel uneasy, like she was up to something, plotting against him. But Gaz had been nothing but kinda and faithful since his little INCIDENT, so he had no reason to doubt her.

With a sigh he nodded, a quick and painless surrender. "Alright, alright, but you know how I hate to lie to dad. If he finds out anything and actually decides to CARE for once, the blame falls on you." He explained to his already exiting sister.

"Ok, fair enough." She agreed as she made her way to her own humbly morbid abode. "Then it's a good thing you won't be lying."

-----

"Groinkie's Place, ha!" He muttered as he walked down the streets with his escort, hiding his face from just anybody on the streets. He was dressed in a fine black suit, white shirt beneath tucked into his pants, the red tie shining brightly between layers. He tugged on his coat a little as he walked, adjusting his glasses."Gaz, am I _really_ meeting someone from the Eyeball?" Dib asked, looking down his sister with a questionable look. "I'm awfully dressed up."

"Just wait and see, Dib, don't be so impatient." She sighed, looking to the restaurant as it came into view. "Drag on about it anymore and I'll reconsider walking you there."

"Alright, fine. But this better be worth it." He muttered, looking to the restaurant as well. _She didn't say 'yes' or 'no'. This could be trouble._

A minute later, when they finally reached the gates that outlined the gorgeous outdoor setting, Gaz smiled and began walking away. "It's under _Membrane_! They'll be here in roughly five minutes! See ya!" She waved and finally turned back around before her brother could say, or suspect anything.

Dib watched her go and nodded, more to give himself some reassurance than to acknowledge what his sister had said. As he walked past the small tables that lined the courtyard he couldn't help but secretly want to meet someone here, someday, for a date. He shook his head and blew off the thought, reaching the host podium.

"Good evening, Sir. Reservations?" The man, in his rough forties, asked politely.

Dib nodded. "Yes, _Membrane_." _I doubt he'd be smiling if it wasn't his job, I'm only seventeen. Jerk._

With a small nod and a quick "This way, please." the man lead Dib to a small, two person table outside close to the path he had just walked on. "Enjoy your meal, Sir."

Dib nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes, thank you." He sat down slowly, taking in his surroundings. There were roughly 100 tables in all in the courtyard. _Hmm, courtyard? Hardly. I guess it's about as close as you can get here._ Although the grass was green, the surrounding plants beautiful, and the lights illuminating the path and tables radiant, he couldn't help but sigh in displeasure. Everything was so over done and romantic that he felt a sense of unease.

Perhaps it was because of _her_? Yes, that had to be it! He would have had to problem with relationships and love if it wasn't for her! Wait, no, not her, _him_!

Zim!

Dib slammed his fists on the table making the small candle before him shake and tremble. He was just about to storm out and go back to his computer when someone approached. "Um, Dib? Are you alright?" When he glanced up, his face expression furious, he stopped, gawking.

"K-Kat?"

"E-excuse me?" Came the soft reply. He shook his head, looking back to the girl before him. He started with her feet, afraid of the end result. White stilettos, smooth slim legs, a short yet beautiful white, spaghetti strap dress, and pink hair. Phew, it wasn't Kat, it was only--

"ZITA?"

Zita stared at Dib, hands before her holding a small white purse. "Um, y-yes?" She took a step back hesitantly at his sudden tone of voice. "Is there...something wrong?"

It took Dib a few seconds to put everything together. The call the other day, the _eyeball_ to lure him here, the _tell Dad you're going on a date so he'll spare you some cash_ and, oh, there was something else Gaz said. What was it?

"_. . . you could even treat yourself to a movie, or buy yourself something sweet from the candy store downtown."_

"Of course." He muttered, walking over to the chair opposite him and pulling it out for Zita. "She tricked me."

Zita smiled, sitting down softly. "Thank you." She watched the teen with her eyes as he walked back to his seat, scowling. "Um, Dib? _Who_tricked you, if I may ask?"

"Gaz."

"Oh." Silence. "Um, _what_did she, um, _trick you, _guess you could say?"

"Told me I was meeting someone here and that--" He looked up to Zita carelessly, catching himself as he noticed the sad, disappointed look on her face. _Come on, you need to be strong!_He swallowed hard before plastering on a charming smile, looking into her eyes. "--And that they wouldn't be so beautiful."

The teenage girl looked up to the boy before her, blushing. "O-oh, um, thank you!" She looked away shyly as their waitress strolled over carrying a tray with two waters and two sets of finely rolled silverware.

"Good evening, my name is Kathy, you can call me Kat for short, need you a moment to look at the menu?"

Dib jerked suddenly, looking _away_from the woman who so kindly introduced herself. "Um, yes...please..." He muttered, his voice muffled slightly at his sudden angle.

Zita smiled politely to the woman with a nod and turned back to Dib, concerned. "Dib, are you alright? Your mood seems to have changed drastically."

The boy sighed, turning back to the girl before him. "Zita, why do you like me all of the sudden?"

"Um, w-what?"

"You heard me, why do _you_like _me_?" His gaze was suddenly icy as he propped his elbows on the table before him, his chin in his hands as he focused on her. "Why. Me?"

Zita stared at Dib, eyes wide with surprise and terror. _This...face...this ...it's...so cold._Suddenly memories, blurry and unreadable flashed through her mind.

"_Miss Bitters?"_

"_Dib's crazy!"_

"_The Letter M has a good point."_

She quickly rose her hands to her head, staring at the table in horror and confusion. "W-what? What is happening? These...memories...what...?"

Dib sat up, watching her reaction. _Memories? What...?_His expression suddenly turned dark, filled with hatred. "Dad!" He pushed his chair back as she stood, walking over to Zita. "Come on, Zita, we're leaving."

She looked up to him, eyes watering. "W-what's going...on?" She asked, raising her hand to his.

"_I_ don't know, but I know someone who _will_." He helped the girl from her seat and quickly left, shouting back to the waitress that there was a 'family problem'.

_I swear to everything scientific in this world that if Dad did something to her, I'll killhim._


	7. Depressing Confusion

Alright, here it is, the _real_ chapter seven, and things are starting to heat up. Now, from this point on things are going to get a bit _Rated T_, if you catch my drift, but it's also going to be picking up, so I hope you enjoy!

To keep up with my updates check out my LiveJournal page, the only thing I use it for is my updates on

http : / / dietjutsu . livejournal . com / (Minus the spaces.)

-----

The room was dark and smelled of strange chemicals, cleaning solution, and blood. There was a faint green light hanging over the operation table in which someone stared at the unconscious being atop it. Another experiment had failed and so the figure reached up, watching as the body slid from the table to the opening in the metallic floor. It would fall, oozing with blood and decay, to the dumpster that lied five-hundred feet below. Police would probably find the body sooner or later but it wouldn't matter, no one would be able to figure out what had happened. Earth's minds were slowly dying and even if it were to be found by one such as _him_ there would still be no hope.

The figure slowly turned to a hall light by the same dim green light, walking down it at an even paceuntil he reached a metal door that slid open quickly on command. He stepped inside, the doors closing behind him as the elevator started quickly upwards towards the next twenty floors. The light from within the other rooms ran over his body, illuminating his skin for seconds at a time. At the halt of the machine the figure stepped out onto a rooftop, the pale moon shining down onto his body, basking him in it's attraction. Walking to the edge he looked down to the ground far beneath him, red eyes looking over the city with a dull stare. The time was coming, he was so close to perfection, he was almost ready for dominance. He knew he could do it because this time was different. _He_ was different.

He had grown up, in more ways than one, and wasn't blinded by sheer domination. He had strategies, he had plans, and no one would be able to stop him. He was smarter now, smarter and stronger, and with the cold fingers of revenge pushing him forward he could do anything. He reached a green arm out in front of him, watching as, in the moon's glow, it turned to a crisp, smooth tan. He clinched his fist in victory, the first smile in years scheming it's way across his lips. He was the eminence of this world, the silent king that would slowly overthrow them, and he could hardly abide his time until he was ready. A quick glow covered his body as he was covered in the tan skin he had worked so hard to achieve, and now he looked down upon the world with green, human eyes. Domination was here and it was almost ready.

"Prepare Dib, for your end is upon you."

-----

"So that's it then? How come I feel like there's something you're leaving out? Something you're still not telling me?"Dib asked, arms intertwined across his chest as he glared at his father, Professor Membrane, who was currently standing over the unconscious Zita, fretting over how to explain himself.

"Listen Dib, what I've told you is the truth. After you got back from defeating Zim and I figured out what had happened I didn't want you to have to be put through any more trial here because of your class mates and teachers. So I wiped their memories of the Dib they knew and put another one in, one they loved, but I never intended for them to fall _in_ love with you." He looked down to Zita again, not sure whether to smile or to fret some more. "Her feelings are her own, they are nothing that I have implanted, they have developed alone. This is to even say that perhaps, even if I had left her memory the way it was she could have still have found these feelings for you."

Dib was quiet as he watched his father move a piece of pink hair from the girl's face. "Listen Dad, I'm not going to argue with you because I know all of the scientific stuff is true, but there is still something wrong about this." Professor Membrane looked back to his son, opening his mouth to speak. "And it's not just the fact that you wanted to replace me, if that's what you're going to say. That doesn't even bother me anymore."

Membrane looked to the ground, ashamed at what he never thought Dib would see. "I'm sorry Dib, I have not been the greatest father, but you have to understand that I am a man of science, I always have been, and while I love you and Gaz both I found it so hard to deal with a son who believed the exact things I always proved unreal." He sighed and lifted his covered eyes to look at his son once more.

"You mean you found it so hard to _love_ a son who believed in those things. You're like a spoiled celebrity dad! No, wait, that's exactly _what_ you are! For anyone who doesn't go your way you throw a fit and push them away because they make your life harder!" Dib's quiet voice crescendoed into a scream as he continued, his hands at his sides clenching into angry fists, his eyes filling with the hatred he'd felt all these years. "Listen, I could care less about what you feel towards me because I've done pretty fucking good all my life without you! But I don't want you sitting back and swapping people's memories like their some toy! Just because you have the ability and because you're so _renowned_ doesn't give you the fucking right to mess up someone's god damn life!"

If Dib could see his father's face he would see the same eyes staring at him in disbelief and horror. When did his son find the gull to talk to him like this? Was it his fault he was this kind of kid now? Was his lack of love and care what pushed him to this insanity? Well, if it was his fault...

Professor Membrane looked to the ground, voice edgy and low. "I can't have you telling anyone about this." He whispered, stealing one last look at Zita. "Promise me you will not tell _anyone_ about this."

"No, I won't promise that! Zita, at the very least, has the right to know! Zita and all the other people you wiped out!"

"NO!"

"YES, _Dad_! Oh, don't worry, I don't think anyone will care or believe me! I mean, even now, after everything _you've_ done Zita is the only one who seems to even give a shit about me! I think everyone will just start thinking I'm crazy again! Oh, wait," He gave his dad a strange look, an _evil_ look, "I see it now."

"See _what_?" The man standing before him now held a piece of the girl's hair in his hand and was clutching it between his fingers, if for salvation or a quick way to conceal his anger no one would know.

"If I tell everyone about this then they'll think I'm crazy again which will lead them down the same thought track they had eight years ago. If they dwell on it long enough, like Zita did, it could bring back some of those memories you wiped and, if they _keep_ concentrating on them they could eventually remember what happened." He flashed his dad another murderous smile, "See Dad, I'm not as _useless_ as you always thought. I at least got one useful thing from you."

Membrane had let go of the piece of pink hair in the midst of Dib's explanation and left it to sit uncomfortably on Zita's gentle face. "And what's that? My aptitude?"

"No," Dib told him, "an aptitude that can _counter yours_."

There was a long while of awkward silence before the scientist spoke again. "I'll leave you to tend to the girl now, but tell me, _are _you going to tell anyone about this?" He looked to Dib one last time for an answer.

The teen shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we'll see in due time."

With that Professor Membrane left the lab room with small nod, leaving Dib to sit beside Zita with one question.

"Should I tell her?"

-----

The next few days came and went, nothing more than a blurry scene of depressing colors before Dib's bloodshot eyes. He went to school, so distraught at the knowledge he had come upon that he was lost to the world, seeming to float through his classes, mind numbed by some unseen drug. He hadn't talked to Zita, he hadn't dared. He wondered if she had some suspicion as to what as going on if, maybe, even though he ended up not telling her anything of what Professor Membrane confessed, she knew, because she just as eagerly seemed to be avoiding _him_. He tried not to think about it, to think of how her actions if she _did_ now remember would affect the now 'peaceful' life he lead.

Who was he kidding, he didn't _lead_ this new life of his, _it_ lead _him_. And no matter how much he struggled, no matter how hard he screamed he would _never_ gain control again. Unless...no! He would _never_ wish for him to return, even if it meant the end of his life or the end of all humanity. Sure, that might be the only way to gain back control, to kick his life back into first gear, but he would never risk it. Not for the fact that he would surely try to annihilate Earth again, Dib knew he could counter that, but to have to face all _that_ again...He would _never_ face the guilt of the mistake he made all those years ago.

"Not even if all I love is at stake."

-----

She shouldn't be here and she knew it. She should be at home, in bed, trying her hardest to remember everything from that year in elementary school seven years ago. Or was it to forget, she couldn't be sure. So here she was, trying to apply all of her concentration on the numbers on front of her, the music around her, the sickness inside her, but she couldn't. Those thoughts kept invading her mind, taking over without compromises of letting go.

Useless, that's how she felt. Useless and deserted, pointless and used, regretful and confused. Zita slammed her head against her locker, the noise reverberating off of every molecule within her hollowed mind. Why was this happening? What did she _ever do_ to deserve this? Stupid question, but how could she know? Zita sighed as she opened her locker, staring in at its practically empty contents. Her mind, coaxed by the empty darkness, began to play the real of film that was a few days ago, Friday, back at Dib's house.

"_So that's it then? How come I feel like there's something you're leaving out?"_

" _. . . defeating Zim and I figured out what had happened I didn't want you to have to be put through any more trial here because of your class mates . . ."_

"_You mean you found it so hard to love a son who believed in those things. You're like a spoiled celebrity dad! "_

"_No, I won't promise that! Zita, at the very least, has the right to know!"_

"_NO!"_

" _. . . they'll think I'm crazy again . . ."_

"_Should I tell her?"_

A shrill cry of a bell interrupted Zita's thoughts and brought her back to the hell that was her reality. She shut the metal door she was clinging to and turned on her heals, heading for the attendance office. She _really_ didn't feel like continuing school today, not like this. So, making her way through the silent halls she finally reached the room she had been searching for but, before entering, she stopped in the door frame and stared.

"O-oh, hello Dib."

-----

There was a long moment of silence before Dib was able to call his father, asking for the same thing Zita was; permission to leave for the day and go home, doing whatever it took to clear their minds of the problem that was clouding it. After a bit of coaxing it seemed Dib had won so, he sat down as Zita stood, waiting for the attendance lady to acknowledge his leave. Within twenty seconds Zita was sitting back down next to him, bathing both of them in the awkward silence they were so happy to have been rid of.

The lady, named Mrs. Anderson, turned to them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it will only be another minute. We're helping a new student with his schedule." The two teenagers smiled and nodded, reassuring the women that it was alright. A minute later the lady turned to her desk and began to fill in the necessary information for the two to leave when another teen walked into the area. "Oh, Dib and Zita was it?, this is Girrin, the new student we were helping."

"Hello, I'm Girrin, Gir for short." Zita couldn't help but stare at the creature before her, suddenly wishing that she _wasn't_ going home for the day. He was tall, dark, and handsome, _literally._ His skin was a beautifully crisp tan, his eyes an emerald green, hair night black, and his voice? Well, Zita figured even Angels fell to their knees in joyous tears. Gir smiled down to her, giving her a wink, causing her to blush softly and look away.

Dib watched Zita's reactions, eyes turning to slits as he turned his gaze to this transfer student. He wondered what this feeling was he had pulsing through him, threating to seize his muscles and force him to do something regretful. Was it...

_Jealousy?_

At the mere mention of the word Dib forced himself to stand. Something wasn't right about him, Dib could tell, and it wasn't just the waves of familiarity he was receiving, it was something...diabolical. Could this be...? Dib reached out his hand, having it received in a firm handshake.

"Name's Dib, and I think you and I will get along great."


	8. In the Way

Well, okay! Here's chapter eight, finally! It's very short, sorry about that, but I am kinda working on another idea as well! I know, I know, digging my own grave takes on a pretty good meaning here. Anyway, I at least wanted to post _something_ before I focused most my attention on the other idea for a bit. So I hope you enjoy this short yet meanigful chapter eight!

-----

The rest of the day did not go as planned. Dib was supposed to go home, sit at his computer and study up on the recent activity of that house that seemed to be sending out strange lights and noises, and then lie down and go to sleep. Instead, he was introduced to a new transfer student, found himself getting a feeling he had never felt before, and then following Zita around while the two introduced _Gir_ to his new school. What could make this day worse?

Oh, just the fact that Zita seemed to be falling head over heels for this tan Mr. Wonderful and that _he_ seemed to be enjoying any minute of it. Yeah, things were defiantly as bad as they could get. But the one thing Dib could not for the _life of him_ understand was why did he even care?

Sure, he and Zita went a _long_ ways back but it's not like there was anything _there_. Well, okay, there was _some_thing, but it was just malicious feelings of hatred and awkwardness, nothing like lust or envy. The two had hated each other for what seemed like years (well okay, it was years,) and then suddenly, freshmen or sophomore year, she decided to find him decent enough to develop a crush on him! When, he wondered, did those tiny little machines in her head backfire?

The teen let out a long sigh, ruffling the obsidian hair atop his head. As he passed the large display center he stopped to observe his locks in the glass. The long dagger-like piece had continued to grow as he grew older, as he had expected, and currently arched just over the back of his shoulders. He could never find a respectable reason as to why his hair grew the way it did. All he could figure was that something happened when his father had once been experimenting and, well, the reaction turned out to be genetic.

Even _that_ didn't sound respectable.

Quickly Dib rose his head and caught site of a pink-haired girl down the hall waving at him; apparently he had fallen behind. As another poisonous breath of air left his lips he made his way down the hall, nodding to the two as they turned back around, Zita continuing the tour.

As Zita continued to show Gir around Dib stood behind a foot or two, watching them. Everything Zita said came with a bright, lucid smile. Her eyes seemed to glimmer as her pure white teeth were shown from beneath the barricades of her lips. And also close by was her laughter, a small wave of ease that seemed to wash over Dib, cleansing him of his worries.

Quickly the teen caught himself staring and looked away, eyes wide in shock as he stared at his feet. _She didn't see, did she?_ He shouted in his mind, a single bead of sweat running across his face. He looked back up slowly, seeing that Zita was smiling, laughing, looking wonderfully happy---

At Gir, who was smiling and laughing in return.

Dib's teeth ground furiously, his fists clenched into tight fists at his sides. He felt the blood rush to his face and his muscles tense, ready to pummel that idiotic being before him.

Before he could do any damage Dib quickly turned on his heels, walking the opposite direction as fast as he could. "I'm going." He spat, venom seeping from every word, every syllable.

Zita stopped, Gir following close behind, and looked back to the now retreating male. "Dib! W-where are you going?" She shouted, "We're not done showing Gir around!"

"_We?_" Dib screamed without turning around, "I think you mean _you_, Zita! So continue your little tour without me! I'm done being the lackey who only follows behind!" With the last thing left stinging in Zita's breasts Dib turned the corner sharply, not giving her any time to reply. _Have fun with your new boyfriend._ He spoke to himself, hoping desperately in the back of his mind that it wasn't true…that it wouldn't _come_ true.

Zita stared at the now empty hall, face showing her stricken expression. "D-Dib…?" She took a step forward, ready to race after him when a warm hand grasped her own, forcing her to look back. "G-Gir?"

The male smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Hey, why don't you continue to show me around? That Dib kid was just getting in the way, anyhow."


	9. Confidence

A loud _SLAM _as pale hands meet harshly with glowing, plastic letters. An aggravated, muted scream left thin lips as tired eyes were washed over with slender skin, head bowing over in shame as blue light washed over a tired body.

Dib's fingers clenched and strained over his keyboards as he fought back tears of jealousy, anger, and frustration. He had sudden feelings for Zita and didn't want them, desperately wanted to push them away. The house he had been watching for the past few weeks suddenly stopped with its suspicious activity, meaning he had lost his chance. And this sudden 'Gir' had appeared and seemed to be stealing Zita away. No, he wasn't stealing _anything_ from him because Zita wasn't _his_, was nothing close to being his, and this realization caused his heart to break even more.

Suddenly the teen was sitting straight, all threats of tears washed away. This had to be another trick of Zim's! He knew it was far-fetched and possibly enough to send him to the psyche ward but it had to be the only way. All the suspicious activity in the house and then the sudden appearance of this person _conveniently_ named Gir? He had sent this robot or clone or whatever it was to mess with his feelings again, to trick him into another trap to finish him. _Well, guess what?_ He thought with a triumphant smile.

"It's not going to work again, Zim. Not this time."

------

A menacing laugh rang through the metal halls of the deserted ship as a tall, slim figure walked through them. "This is faultless." Came a familiar, confident voice. "Nothing can go wrong now, nothing at all."

As Zim was basking in the glory of his plan a small, metallic figure ran out from one of the side halls, halting immediately at the site of him, hand raised in a salute of respect. "Master! I have news!"

The tall being stopped, smile whipped from his face as he stared down to his SIR machine. "Yes Gir, what is it?" Zim felt a tinge of accomplishment at the site of his robot, as he always did now, to see him working and functioning properly. After he had become a much more serious Irken he had begun tampering with his once _maddening_ minion, shortly after fixing him to be even better than the ones those foolish creatures The Tallest assigned. The only fault he encountered was that he could not change his name and so still had to address his as Gir. But it was only a small thing compared to everything he had accomplished.

The small bot nodded at the approval to speak and lowered his arm to his side. "Sir, the target has been sighted and is in a better position than thought before."

Zim's eyes narrowed precariously, fingers laced together behind his back. "Explain."

"Sir, he has made contact with the subject known as 'Zita' and seems to have grown in affection towards her. Also, the target has made contact with the subject known as 'Gir' and seems to be growing invidious towards him."

A small smile played on the alien's lips as he made his way down the hall, beckoning Gir to follow. "Perfect Gir, this is absolutely superior to what we had expected. Continue on with the plan and keep me informed, I want to know of every development, change, and movement that our target and subjects make. Clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

With a final nod Zim left Gir to man the monitor room while he escaped onto the top of the ship, looking over the dimly-lit town below him. With a leer and a sinister chuckle he watched as his body was covered in a flash. In the shiny metal below him he could see a tall, tan young man staring back at him, emerald eyes narrowed in perfect amusement.

"Soon, Dib. All too soon."


End file.
